


And No One Was Surprised

by Tentaculiferous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Cold Weather, Kink Meme, Masturbation, Multi, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Science Experiments, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tentaculiferous/pseuds/Tentaculiferous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji, for the purposes of Science! decides to try masturbating in front of Sonny and Bean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And No One Was Surprised

It was an ordinary night for Hanji Zoe. As always, she found it difficult to sleep, her mind refusing to slow down and cease its frantic pryings at the mysteries Titans held. 

At the moment, despite giving it a firm order to “sleep, dammit”, her mind had forgotten and flipped onto the question of exactly how much stick per square foot had been shoved into Sonny and Bean's eyes. 

Certainly they had recorded the size of the sticks, and there were details taken down of many of the captured Titans' physical characteristics...but it seemed a travesty to her, an unforgivable slip-up, that the size of the Titans' eyes hadn't been recorded!

Sure, she thought, flipping over excitedly in her narrow bed on the second floor of the castle, it was unlikely that eye size variation would prove to be significant...but who knew what seemingly insignificant trait of the Titans could correlate with some other trait, like pain tolerance or their reliance on sunlight? 

All information on the Titans was vital. 

“To hell with it. I'm not getting any sleep here anyway.” She said cheerfully, throwing off the heavy wool blanket and jumping out of bed, snagging her pair of boots in one hand and heading for the door. 

The stone floor beneath her feet was freezing, and it was that that reminded her to put them on, hopping one-legged down the hallway until they were both on. She hurried down the stairs, not even seeing the sentry, Auruo, jerk his head up and grasp his blade at the sudden movement. He simply shook his head in disgust at seeing her, once again, tearing through the empty castle in a nightgown, to go and play with a bunch of Titans. She snagged one of the hall lanterns and headed out. 

The moon was full, shedding it's cool light down on the lawn outside the Scouting Legion's headquarters. That made her wonder—could the Titans take any sustenance from moonlight as well? Was that why some of them lasted longer into the night? There was so much to learn about Titans! If she lived to be ninety (unlikely in her line of business) she doubted she would even begin to scratch the surface of what all they did not know about Titans, even if she devoted every waking hour to it. 

By her calculations, it was only two hours past sundown. Sonny was most likely asleep, though it wouldn't hurt to check. That meant she would probably only be able to get Bean's visible eyeball measurements down (a full eyeball dissection would work better than a rough length-width measurement, but she had no plans on dissecting them any time soon, when there were so many experiments to be done with them alive. And when she had so many other organs she needed to deal with in the limited time before the Titans' bodies evaporated, and only so many willing hands available to help). 

She would have to get Sonny's another time, but it was a fairly quick thing to test, and maybe this way she could finally get some sleep. 

She found Bean where they had left him, tied up with heavy rope and staked down. Those stakes, riven through Titan flesh, always bothered her, not so much with Sonny, who seemed fairly oblivious to almost any human action, but she hoped Bean did not suffer from them too much. 

Bean's improbably large Titan eyes, as always, tracked her movement in front of him. She was especially careful of his large, gaping mouth, given that there were no research assistants around to come to her rescue if a stray arm or leg was bitten off. (Never things she worried too much about, limbs were a terrible thing to lose but not especially necessary for Titan research). Using the measuring tools left over from the earlier day, she nonetheless got his measurements down without any injury. 

She jotted them down on a scrap of paper (along with a few other stray details), and stuck the paper and stub of a pencil in her boot. Hanji shivered in her nightgown; the cold autumn air biting at her skin, but she couldn't leave yet. Poor Bean was alone in the cold, after all. He looked like a sad (huge) little man, tied down all helpless. 

That thought (like most other thoughts) spawned an Idea in Hanji's mind. She smiled weirdly, thinking “oh no, I couldn't...” but instead steamrolled over that thought with many reasons why she could, and quite a few more reasons why she _should_. 

There had been a few tests done on Titan sexuality, sure, but those had been clinical. Carried out under the eye of many researchers, done dispassionately, often tinged with disgust and loathing. What healthy sexual creature could be aroused by such a display, such cold, unfeeling touches? 

Hanji beamed. She could do so much better, especially given a chance to work alone...and did not Sunny and Bean deserve something, a pleasure-based experiment, to make up for so many pain-based ones? 

That decided her. In one swift move the long, white linen nightgown she was wearing was over her head and fluttering down to the frost-covered lawn. Her skin was instantly covered in goosebumps, nipples hardening as the icy air touched them. 

She knelt down on the cold ground, keeping an eye on Bean for any sign of a reaction. With that in mind, she reached behind her into the calf of her boot, dragging the piece of paper back out. She flipped it over onto the back and wrote down “presented with full nudity—no noticeable changes in Titan behavior—yet”. 

Laying it aside, she began rubbing her breasts in what she hoped was a sensually enticing manner. Still no reaction from Bean as a flickering, infrequent pleasure began occurring in her body. At least the covering and touching of her nipples was causing that painful, could-cut-glass sensation to die down a bit. 

Hanji usually wasn't an especially sexual person, but there was something about being bare-assed out on the lawn for anyone to see, under conditions anyone would have deemed crazy (bitter cold, a few feet away from a restrained Titan with teeth bigger than her fist) that was oddly arousing. 

She was unsurprised to find herself already wet when she delved her hands down between her legs. The hot wet warmth was shockingly hot on her fingers, which were already going numb from the cold. Shockingly hot...like a Titan. 

The slow, warm buildup of pleasure that began as she slid her fingers back and forth was nothing compared to her excitement when Bean's mouth closed and he simply watched, motionlessly. She was torn between Science! (stopping and writing down this observation) and her duty to payback Bean for the sticks she'd shoved in his eyes earlier. 

She decided to split her duties and spared the hand that was working her clit to write a quick note about Bean's cessation of mouth movement. The other hand tirelessly worked it's fingers in and out of her, while she minded the paper (it was sadly hard to write with benumbed, slick wet fingers when you were using your non-dominant hand and had a pencil maybe two inches long at best). 

That done, she returned wholeheartedly to giving Bean his show. She was pleased to see he was still no longer biting at the air toward her. 

It was when she was finally on the edge of orgasm, legs trembling beneath her, arms tired, panting, that she heard a quiet cough behind her. She shrieked in a mixture of startlement and sheer pleasure, as the fright sent her over the edge. She fell over on her back, moaning in an odd, wailing way, and stared up at the displeased face of Corporal Levi. 

“H-hey Levi.” Hanji said.

Then, not even waiting for an answer, she gasped and sat up. Still wearing nothing but her uniform boots, she ran toward Bean to search him for any sign of a reaction or change that might have occurred while she was occupied. 

There was no noticeable differences that she could see, and when Bean snapped hungrily at her once again, she sighed in disappointment. Their shared time together had changed nothing, it seemed. 

She turned to Levi to see if he had noticed any reaction from Bean during her big moment, but he was already across the lawn, walking away in disgust. 

She grabbed the paper with her notations on it, and began running towards the castle to pester Levi. The fine linen nightgown lay gathering dew from the grass, forgotten.

* * *

Somewhere in the trees, behind a heavy oak, Annie sighed in relief. The bark was rough against her naked skin, as she swiped idly at the moisture between her legs with a handkerchief. That crazy brunette scientist putting on a sex display for the Titans was not what she had expected to see that night in terms of the Scouting Legion's military guard of the captured Titans, but she appreciated it in more ways than one. 

Suspicion, once raised and assuaged, was more useful for putting someone's guard down than anything else. She laced up her trousers and stepped into the moonlight, a night's work to be done.


End file.
